XxProClassGamerxx
xxProClassGamerxx, a former Five Nights at Freddy's ''YouTuber who now plays other games, such as ''Grand Theft Auto V, Geometry Dash, and other games. He does not show his face, and is living in the United States. He was inactive ever since his pet chicken, Chica died. None of his subscribers know what happened to him after that. Maybe he just quit, or he moved on to a new channel because after all, his subscription base has been decreasing after he was done with the game, Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Personal Life xxProClassGamerxx lives in an apartment and still lives with his parents. Events Apartment on Fire A fire started near Pro's apartment room, luckily nobody was hurt, and Pr's apartment was not damaged at all, but the same news did not have effect on his neighbor. His wall was completely torn. July 4th Madness This takes place before the event of the apartment fire. While ProClass was making a video, he said right then his crazy neighbors were setting off fireworks like madmen illegally. Gaming xxProClassGamerxx started as a Five Nights at Freddy's YouTuber. He would play many challenge modes on Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2, and sometimes play the multiplayer version with his friend, ScrubFX. He also sometimes played other games with his other friends, Dawko, Dewaansh Sharma, Razzbowski and Dekurius. After a while, around the time when the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 came out, ProClass started to get bored of the game. He had a shoutout about it in "What I Think of Five Nights at Freddy's and My Plans for Five Nights at Freddy's 3." He said in that video that he was going to do less Five Nights at Freddy's, and do other games; he just wanted to move on. He explained how every time you play FNAF, it was the same thing all over again. Ever since that day he has been playing Garry's Mod, Geometry Dash, Mortal Kombat X and other games. But he was not completely done with Five Nights at Freddy's, however; he still talked about the latest teasers of the game and play the latest installments of it. After he interviewed latest FNAF World teaser, his fans thought he would not do FNAF anymore, so they started unsubscribing. But ProClass did not give up- he still played other games, such as Super Meat Boy, a game about a red-square man that has to save his girl. Alternate Channel ProClassGamer's alternate channel is called xxProClassGamerxx, just like his main channel. How you know it's the second channel is that is says xxProClassGamerxx 2nd Channel on its profile picture. The profile picture is just like his former FNAF profile picture. The channel only has one video, and was only created because his main channel was malfunctioning for a bit and could not upload videos. The one video on the channel is called "Get rekt sk''rub," a video about him and his friend, SkrubFX, playing Gmod Muderer. That one video is now a year old. The channel currently has 11,000 subscribers, and is decreasing. Chica '''Chica' has been ProClassGamer's pet ever since he found her in his neighborhood, homeless. He would do many Vlogs with her, petting her and feeding her and explaining updates about her. Chica was named after the chicken in Five Nights at Freddy's, while he was still interested about the game; once he put Chica's '''"Let's Eat" '''bib on his beloved pet. After he was done with FNAF, he took of the bib, but still kept the name for her. He was still explaining updates about her until one tragic day she died. He made a video about it, and that was the last video from him before he became inactive. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers